Je l'ai trouvé en toi
by anny.heart
Summary: suite de 'Amour Inaccessible'  Trois couples se sont formé. Courte histoire autour de la chanson 'I Found It In You' de LeeAnn Womack.


_A/N *Ceci est une suite à 'Amour Inaccessible'—oui, j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire une! Lol J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_Les paroles anglaises sont en gras et françaises en italique. La traduction de la chanson est personnelle à l'auteure. Chanson 'I Found It In You' de LeeAnn Womack._

**JE L'AI TROUVÉ EN TOI**

Il y a tant d'endroits où l'on peut trouver l'amour, que certains arrêtent de chercher avant même d'avoir atteint leur but.

Tant d'endroits auxquels nous ne pensons pas mais où l'on trouverait le trésor tant désiré…

Des endroits inattendus, cachant le cadeau le plus précieux des humains, donné par Dieu…

L'amour…

**Everybody needs a reason to believe  
>Something to keep 'em going<br>To set their soul on fire  
>And make 'em feel alive<br>It's their inspiration**

_Tout le monde a besoin d'une raison de croire_

_Quelque chose pour les faire continuer_

_Pour mettre leur âme en feu_

_Et les faire se sentir vivant_

_C'est leur inspiration_

Après presque quatre ans de 'tournage autour', de 'flirtage' et de pure torture, Jack Hudson a finalement trouvé le courage de demander à son âme sœur, Sue Thomas, de sortir avec lui pour un vrai rendez-vous. C'était le début d'un nouveau chapitre de leur vie, une nouvelles histoire… leur histoire, en tant que couple.

Jamais Jack n'aurait pensé que ça puisse être si simple de suivre son cœur, car s'il avait ouvert les yeux plus tôt, il aurait trouvé le bonheur bien avant. Quelle stupide peur peut vous amener à perdre… tant de temps, tant d'opportunités, remettre à plus tard tant de rêves?...

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela était terminé et le rêve le plus fou de sa vie était sur le point de se réaliser.

Devant l'autel se tenait son meilleur ami, les siennes, ainsi qu'eux-mêmes. Aussitôt que le pasteur leur demanda la fameuse question et qu'elle donnera sa réponse en murmurant, son cœur recommencera à battre, avec une force renouvelée, une joie nouvelle—la joie de faire un avec elle… son épouse…

**I always wondered when  
>My search was gonna end<br>And I'd find what I'd been missin'  
>Now everything you are<br>It goes right to my heart  
>And it feeds this passion <strong>

Je me suis toujours demandé quand

Ma recherche allait s'achever

Et que je trouverais ce qu'il me manquait

Maintenant tout ce que tu es

Me va droit au coeur

Et ça nourrit cette passion

*****

Pardonner n'est pas chose facile à faire, cependant lorsque les gens trouvent la force de surpasser les blessures de l'âme et du coeur, des sentiments plus forts peuvent faire surface et nous apporter le bonheur.

Oui, il était jadis ce qu'on pouvait appeler un pure aristocrate, un homme de haute prestance. Mais ce statut ne l'avait pas empêché de la blesser il y a toutes ces années. Rien ne peut vraiment excuser ou panser ces blessures du passé. Sauf le vrai amour.

Il avait mûri avec les années et prouvé plus d'une fois qu'il était à nouveau digne de sa confiance, et prouvé à lui-même qu'il pouvait être digne de son amour à elle, chose difficile à atteindre. Mais en dépit de tous les obstacles sur son chemin, il avait atteint cette sérénité de l'âme avec l'aide de sa meilleure amie, Sue Thomas. Et aujourd'hui, chacun d'eux était reconnaissant de son aide et de son support, car sans elle, ils ne seraient pas engagés depuis que le soleil s'est levé ce matin…

**Some find it in a shiny limousine  
>Some find it in the magazines they read<br>Some find happiness is out of reach  
>No matter what they do<br>Baby, that's not me  
>I found it in you<strong>

_Certains le trouvent dans une limousine étincelante_

_Certains le trouvent dans les magazines qu'ils lisent_

_Certains trouvent que le bonheur est hors de porté_

_Peu importe ce qu'ils font_

_Bébé, ce n'est pas moi_

_Je l'ai trouvé en toi_

Quelques fois vous faire rappeler que vous avez été un parfait connard peut vraiment vous ouvrir les yeux.

Difficile à avaler au début, mais lorsque les mots vous pénètrent et que vous réalisez ce que vous avez perdu, cela peut vous donner la petite poussée dont vous aviez besoin pour agir ; faire des choses ce qu'elles sont, ce que vous voulez qu'elles soient…

Il savait que sa vie amoureuse avait été difficile pour elle, choisissant les mauvais hommes ou se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas dignes d'elle en la trahissant. Et il a déjà fait parti de ces connards, lorsqu'il lui a dit que l'embrasser lui rappelait qu'il aimait une autre femme. C'était fini avec Darcy avant même qu'elle ne parte pour Los Angeles, mais il lui a fallu un bout de temps avant qu'il ne réalise combien il l'avait blessé _elle_. Heureusement, son ami lui avait montré les vrais sentiments qu'il avait pour elle et lui avait donné quelques indices pour se rendre compte que c'était réciproque.  
>C'est drôle comment le plus grand trésor qui soit puisse se trouver juste sous notre nez.<p>

Il avait travaillé avec elle toutes ces années, son côté protecteur envers elle grandissant et leur amitié décuplée, atteignant même la stratosphère lorsque leurs yeux se sont ouverts devant l'amour qu'ils partageaient.

Il ne pouvait attendre de voir ses yeux étincelants ce soir lorsqu'il lui donnera la petite boîte qui reposait dans la poche de son veston et qu'il posera cette simple question. Une question qui emmènera leur relation vers de plus hauts sommets, atteignant même les étoiles...

**You're my journey's end  
>My solid ground<br>You're what I could never live without**

_Tu es la fin de ma journée_

_Ma terre solide_

_Tu es ce sans quoi je ne pourrai jamais vivre _

Trois couples avaient trouvé ce dont ils avaient tant besoin avec la personne la moins attendue ou au dernier endroit où ils auraient regardé.

Rien ne viendrait dans le chemin de l'amour—pas l'entêtement ni l'orgueil, aucune erreur ou timidité et ni même les règles.

Dieu sait ce dont nous avons besoin à chaque pas que nous faisons et nous l'apportera de quelque façon que ce soit sur notre route le jour venu. Le secret est de toujours… croire en l'amour…

**I found it in you**

_Je l'ai trouvé en toi_

Fin 


End file.
